A user may encounter a variety of different products in a given day which have a usable capacity that is available to the user. For example, the user may utilize an access point to access the Internet via an Internet service provider, such as via dial-up access, a broadband connection (e.g., cable, satellite, digital subscriber line (DSL)), and so on. The access point, however, may have a limited capacity which may be provided to the user for accessing the Internet. Further, this capacity may decrease when other users also utilize the access point. Therefore, a user which utilizes the access point may have an effect on other users which utilize the access point.
To provide capacity to a plurality of users, the Internet service provider may employ a plurality of access points at a variety of different locations. Additionally, each access point may have different capacity considerations, such as differing amounts of capacity that are available to each of the users. Further, these capacity considerations may be ever changing such that the capacity considerations at one point in time may be different then at another point in time. Therefore, the Internet service provider may be faced with a difficult task of managing the capacity available from the plurality of access points such that each of the plurality of users has sufficient capacity.
Therefore, there is a continuing need for capacity management techniques.